1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a steering column assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a telescopically adjustable steering column assembly adjustable along a longitudinal axis, which is also collapsible along the longitudinal axis in response to a collision event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many telescopically adjustable steering column assemblies include a compression bracket coupled to a column jacket that is longitudinally moveable along a longitudinal axis. Typically, the compression bracket defines a telescope slot through which a shaft, e.g., a rake bolt, extends. The column jacket moves relative to the shaft along the longitudinal axis with the telescope slot moving across the shaft between a full-out position in which the column jacket is fully extended and a full-in position in which the column jacket is fully retracted. In the event of a collision, the steering column assembly is collapsible along the longitudinal axis to absorb energy and reduce the likelihood of injury to a driver.
On certain such steering column assemblies, as the column jacket internally collapses along the longitudinal axis, the telescope slots of the compression bracket travel along the shaft in sliding frictional engagement therewith. When the column is under the collapsing loads, the sliding frictional engagement between the shaft and the compression bracket produce a high friction load. This high friction load leads to an undesirably high column-collapsing load. Further, certain vans and other vehicles having a relatively high angle of steering column orientation may have high overturning moments exerted on the column during crash that may induce high sliding friction loads during steering column collapse.